Perfect
by TessaLOuise
Summary: OneShot based on Fuckin Perfect by Pink. Requested by xXxMarysexXxKelly


**Fuckin' Perfect. **

**Requested by xXxMarysexXxKelly**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire, _

_Bad Decisions, that's alright, _

_Welcome to my, silly life._

Mickie James sighed as she walked through the arena towards the women's locker room. She looked around to see various superstars and Diva's staring her way. She hated it. The laughs and amused smirks directed at her didn't effect her nearly as much as the looks of pity.

For the last few months, week after week, she was publicly humiliated by the Divas and Superstars. It was started when a few of the Diva's started teasing her about how she was slightly bigger than the rest of them. She used to be proud of her curves, but now, she just wanted to be like Kelly or Eve.

Now, she was subjected to constant torment by her colleagues. All of them, they'd cut her clothes up, they'd throw stuff over her, they'd spray paint 'Piggy James' on her belongings, she'd get things shouted at her, she'd get people calling her names. The harassment had effected her considerably, she was no longer, Mickie James, she was just a shell of Mickie James.

She turned the corner with her head bowed, she didn't want to see the pitying looks people were giving her. She didn't like how they looked like they felt bad for her, and they just stood by and let people do that to her, then again, there were very few people who showed her any care anymore.

She continued to walk looking down, until she realized someone was walking towards her, so she looked up to make sure she didn't bump into then. Her eyes landed on the three men walking towards her. Legacy. Randy was in the middle as usual, with a cold glare on his face, while Ted and Cody walked beside him, looking pretty cocky … much like a younger Randy Orton.

She looked back down, and moved aside slightly making sure she wasn't in the way.

"oh look, its Piggy James" Cody laughed.

"aw, is Piggy upset?" Ted mocked.

Mickie kept quiet, knowing if she said anything back, she'd regret it. She saw Randy's head snap towards his two lackeys.

"don't be so insolent!" Randy glared. "what has she ever done to you!"

"wh …" the two younger men stuttered.

"that's what I thought. Nothing. So keep your unnecessary insults to yourself!" he sneered.

Mickie was completely shocked. Why was Randy Orton sticking up for her. She couldn't hide the shock, so it showed clearly on her features, making Randy give a small smirk.

"don't look so shocked. I can be considerate" he told her.

Mickie didn't say anything, she just stood there with her mouth slightly agape.

Randy raised his eyebrows when she didn't reply and again smirked slightly. He put his finger under her chin and pushed her jaw up, shutting her mouth.

"why did you just stick up for me?" she asked very confused.

"I guess you're lucky" he said before walking off with his two lackeys.

_Mistreated, _

_Misplaced,_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss knowing it's all good, It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated, Look I'm still around,_

Mickie couldn't get what happened with Randy Orton out of her head. What possible motive could he have for sticking up for her, she'd have thought he'd be at the front of the line to throw insults at her, but he didn't. He stood up for her. She was grateful, of course, but that didn't mean she understood it.

She knew, Randy Orton wasn't just nice to someone for no reason, its not in his nature. He always had a reason for the things he did. So what was his reason for helping her?

She was ready for her match with Brie Bella, and was now walking through the arena, having nothing better to do with her time.

"oh, well Piggy, looks like we're facing each other next" Mickie looked and saw Brie standing there with Nikki, Kelly and Eve.

"yeah, don't be too nervous Brie, Piggy wont put up a fight. You'll win easy" Eve laughed.

"aw, have we upset you Piggy?" Nikki asked laughing.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less then _

_Fuckin'perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

What none of the women know, that just a little further up the corridor, someone watched them. He hated how Mickie was treated, there was nothing wrong with her. He continued to watch for a moment before walking towards the group.

He saw the women who were tormenting Mickie look up, and their faces turned to concern and fear at the sight of him walking towards them. Mickie on the other hand, had her back to him, and seemed oblivious to his presence.

"is there a problem here ladies?" he asked.

"oh, err … Randy, we were just talking to Piggy" Kelly stuttered. Their immediate assumption was that he was there to see Kelly, him having had a one night stand with her not too long ago, everyone assumed he would one day ask her back out because she was 'The Sweetheart'.

"don't call her Piggy" Randy said blankly. "what is your problem with her? Are you jealous that she can actually wrestle? That she's held a the championship six times? That she's held most of the women's wrestling championships in the entire business?"

"uh …"

"if I ever find out you were even looking at her wrong again, I will be _very _angry, and trust me, you don't want to make me angry" he warned. The women scurried away and Mickie just stared up at him with her mouth agape.

"what. The hell. Was that?" she asked him blankly.

"what?" he asked innocently.

"don't act innocent, it doesn't suit you. Why have you stuck up for me twice today?"

"I don't think you deserve the abuse they give you"

"thanks?" Mickie said as more of a question than a statement.

"you're welcome" he smirked.

"okay, now, I'm scared, you're smirking. What is going on?" she asked. "are you getting ready to RKO me or something, because I saw what happened with Stacy, you acted all nice then turned into a jackass within seconds so …"

"no, this is not a Stacy situation. I just don't think they have any reason to say those things to you, they're not true, and they're pretty much stupid. There's nothing wrong with you, and don't forget it" he said before walking off, leaving a very confused and shocked Mickie.

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You were wrong_

_Change the voices _

_In your head __Make them like you_

_ Instead_

All that was on Mickie's mind as she got change out of her in-ring attire, was her two encounters with a certain Viper. She couldn't understand why he cared enough to stick up for her, no one else did.

She finished getting dressed and walked out of the women's locker room. Everyone else had already gone, she took her phone out to call a cab to take her back to the hotel, but soon realized, her phone was dead.

"stupid damn piece of crap!" she grunted.

"such harsh words coming from such a beautiful mouth" she turned to see Randy Orton standing behind her. She raised an eyebrow, she was sure that the place was empty, obviously not.

"what are you still doing here? Stalking me?" Mickie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"well, it occurred to me that you wouldn't have a ride back to the hotel, so I thought I'd offer my services" he replied. "like I said before, don't look so surprised, I'm a great person"

"could of fooled me" Mickie mumbled.

"so, you want that ride?" he asked.

"I guess" she replied. "thanks"

"you're welcome, we cant have you walking back alone can we?"

"why do you care?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"because I've saw how people torment you, and I've saw how hard you are on yourself because of it. You believe them"

"that's because they're right. I am fat like they say,"

"you are not fat" Randy scoffed.

"well I'm no Stacy Keibler am I?" she asked.

"urgh, she's been brought up twice today, can we just forget she exists?" he asked crinkling his face up. "she was sweet, but she was so stupid and had absolutely no personality."

"but she was hot"

"as are you" he replied.

"no I'm not" she replied simply.

"see what I mean, hard on yourself, its almost like you hate yourself"

"I do"

"well you shouldn't" he replied looking at her as they reached the car. He opened the door for her.

"I can't help it. Thanks" she said as she got in the car and he shut the door for her.

He got in the drivers seat and looked at her.

"of course you can change it. You're the only one who can change your opinion of yourself, just change what you think"

"its not that simple" Mickie simply replied.

_So complicated_

_Look how we are making _

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough _

_I don't know _

_How I could think of_

_Chase down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

They pulled up outside the hotel and Randy turned to Mickie who was staring out of the window.

"so, are you going to try and change your opinion of yourself?" he asked her.

"okay, I'm not fat." she nodded "I'm tubby" she added with a small, satisfied smile.

"you're funny" he said sarcastically.

"no, you know what's funny? Is that you think you know what I'm going through and you have absolutely no idea"

"yes I do" he replied simply. "not exactly the same, but I know what its like to be an outcast, to be thought different to everyone else, and to hate everyone because of it, why do you think people think I'm psychotic, because they made me that way, they made me think there was something wrong with me, and there wasn't, there is nothing wrong with me"

"oh my god! I'm having a flashback to Evolution" Mickie said with her eyes wide.

"very funny. Its true though. Its took me this long to accept that I don't need them people, I like that they're scared of me now, they leave me alone, they don't cross me, or bother me"

"so, what you're saying is that I should turn back into obsessive, psycho Mickie, from 2005?" she asked him with her eyebrow raised "but I need a target, I need a new Trish"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you just need to accept that you don't need all of those people, you're perfect as you are, and they're just jealous because you didn't care what you looked like or how you dressed, you were completely carefree, and they were jealous so they made you miserable" Randy told her. "and you can accept that you don't need them, you've done it before, you accepted that Trish Stratus was a bitch"

"she wasn't. She was a good friend, especially considering I was like her stalker for ages, she forgave me"

"yeah. Whatever, still a bitch" Randy shrugged. "the point is, if you did it then, you can do it now"

Mickie thought for a moment, maybe the evil jackass had a point.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever fee_

_lLike you're less then_

_ Fuckin'perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Mickie spent the rest of the night, laying in bed, thinking about what Randy had said. She knew he was right, she needed to change her opinion of herself, but it was so hard to do, she couldn't help but think she was nothing but a podgy brunette. But despite knowing that The Legend Killer was right, she couldn't stop herself from questioning his motives. This was The Viper she was dealing with, he's manipulative, cruel, twisted and very misogynistic, so what possible reason could he have for helping her. She didn't believe his 'unnecessary abuse' story, she knew better than to believe anything he said.

After hours of contemplation, Mickie had had enough of the confusion going on in her brain, so she got out of bed, she threw on her black Ugg boots over her blue pyjama pants, and threw a grey cardigan over her black, lace trimmed camisole before walking out of her room, and towards Randy's room. She knew which one it was, because he'd told her, she banged on the door loudly and impatiently. She didn't care that people were trying to sleep, and she didn't care that she was being loud and obnoxious either, she just wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"Orton! Open up!" she yelled banging on the door furiously with both fists.

Before she knew it, the door flew open and there stood an annoyed Randy Orton wearing only a pair of grey boxers. He glared at her.

"what could you possibly want at 3:23 am!" he asked with a yawn, showing Mickie that he had been asleep before she turned up.

She stormed into the room.

"you know, I've figured out what you're doing!" she told him matter-of-factly while putting her hands on her hips.

Randy sighed and shut the door.

"and that is?"

"don't act dumb." she said shaking her head. "you're trying to make a fool out of me aren't you? You're doing this for Kelly, right, to get her back! You're trying to humiliate me!"

"how?" Randy asked rolling his eyes.

"I haven't figured that part out yet" she told him.

"I'm not doing that. I swear" Randy told her. "I just don't think its right what they're doing to you"

"why would you care!" she demanded,

"because for some unknown reason, I have a soft spot for you. I don't know why, but I do, I mean, its completely unexplainable, you're infuriating, you're stubborn, you're sarcastic, you're annoying, you don't trust anyone, and you're so damn small!" he exclaimed.

"hey! don't bring height into this!" she said crossing her arms. "just because you're lanky! And I'll have you know, you're exactly the same, except for substituting the word 'small' for 'tall'"

The next thing Mickie knew, Randy's lips her on hers. It took her a moment or two to actually grasp what was happening. Randy Orton, was kissing her. She broke away and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that"

"is the entire WWE locker room hiding in the closet or something? Laughing at me?"

"no" Randy replied.

"are you recording it for them? For them to laugh at me?"

"no. I didn't even know you were coming did I?" he said before kissing her again, and walking her over to the bed.

"are you recording this and planning to play it on live TV?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

"trust me, what I'm going to do to you, isn't suitable for TV" he told her with a smirk.

"why are you doing this?" she asked in a mere whisper.

"because I like you"

"seriously?"

"yeah" he said breaking away and looking her in the eye.

"well, I like you too. But if you are making a fool of me and you're planning to tell everyone this, then I'll deny I ever said that"

Randy chuckled before kissing her again.

_The whole worlds scared_

_So I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be_

_Drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line_

_And we try try try_

_But we try too hard_

_It's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics,_

_'Cos they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans_

_They don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?Why do I do that? _

The following week, Mickie practically skipped through the arena. She was in such a good mood, Randy had asked her out, and she was happier than she had been in years, and it had only been a week.

"oh, hey Piggy!" Mickie turned to see a group of Divas and Superstars standing by the wall, obviously talking about something. Mickie knew it was Eve who had said that. She looked at her.

"my name is _Mickie_, and if you forget it again, I'm going to have to mess your pretty face up, understand?" Mickie smirked. She was finally sticking up for herself, and it felt great.

All of them looked completely taken back with Mickie's response.

"same goes for the rest of you!"

"and what are you gonna do _Piggy_?" Miz smirked stepping forward to Mickie, showing her that he was bigger and stronger than her, and that he wasn't afraid to use his strength on her.

He reached forward and went to move a piece of her hair behind her ear in order to intimidate her.

"don't touch me!" she said slapping his hand away.

Miz laughed and did it again.

"she warned you"

Miz span around to get punched in the jaw, all eyes turned to the Legend Killer who stood there with a glare.

"any of you, put your hands on her, I will end your careers, understand me!" Randy sneered, they were all silent, obviously scared.

"hey" Mickie smiled up at him.

"hi" Randy smirked pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I hope you two freaks will be happy together!" Kelly spat bitterly.

"we will thanks" Mickie smiled sweetly as she and Randy walked off.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less then _

_Fuckin'perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_


End file.
